Yo-Kai Watch (V2)
by Bailey Adysen
Summary: Nate Adams meets a boy named Leon Wilson who also has the Yo-Kai Watch build by his uncle's roommate. There's new Yo-Kai, new mysteries, NEW EVERYTHING! (Co-Written by Mulityman37)
1. Yo-Kai Partner

It's set in Springdale City. It shows at a house. It shows an 11-year-old boy named Leon Wilson. He's getting ready for the first day of school tomorrow. And his Uncle Bruno is in his collection room new lights for his Power Ranger collection. "Hey, Leon, have you seen the blue lights that were in the box?" said Bruno. "I think Mia had them earlier" said Leon. "Mia! Where did you leave the blue lights?" said Bruno. "Oh they were in the car i almost forgot" said Mia. "So, how are you enjoying your stay here, Leon?" Bruno said to Leon. "It's alright, Uncle B. Too bad my Dad is too busy for the fire station" said Leon. "Ah, don't worry about it, I think Jerry had something to cheer you up. I'm not sure what it is. maybe you should go ask him" Bruno said to Leon. Leon goes down to the basement where Jerry's lab is at. "Leon, i'm glad you came here" said Jerry. "Yeah, what do you need for me?" said Leon. "Well, i have heard a lot of strange things happening in Springdale, and i finally narrow it down. I have made the ultimate discovery" said Jerry. "And what would that be?" said Leon. "It's about Yo-Kai" Jerry turned his computer to Leon. "They're real" said Jerry.

"Yo-Kai?" said Leon. "Exactly, these creatures are responsible annoyances for everyday lives" said Jerry. Jerry pulled out a red Yo-Kai watch with a dial on it. "The only way you can see them is with this. This is the Yo-Kai watch prototype" said Jerry. "This will allow you to see the Yo-Kai" "Okay thanks Jerry" Said Jerry then Leon. "Oh, before you go. You'll need these" Jerry gives them the medal for Negatibuzz, Signibble and Maleoknight. "Good luck to you, and keep an eye out for anything strange" said Jerry.

On the next day, an 11-year-old boy named Nate Adams is talking to his friends, Bear and Eddie. "Did you hear we're getting a new student today?" Eddie. "Where'd you hear that?" said Nate. "I overheard it for Katie" said Eddie. "I wonder who's this new guy is" said Bear. A moment later at Mr. Johnson's class. Mr. Johnson has an announcement. "Class, we have a new student today. I like to introduce you to Leon Wilson" Leon showed up. "Hey everybody, nice to meet you" said Leon. Whisper showed up. "Ooh, a new student, eh?" said Whisper. "Yeah, he seems like a nice guy" said Nate. "You can have a seat, right behind Nate" said Mr. Johnson. Leon takes a seat right behind Nate. A moment later, after class. Nate decide to talk to Leon and also his friends. "So, your Leon, right?" Nate said to Leon. "Yeah that's me" said Leon. "My name's Nate" Nate introduced himself. "My name's Bear" said Bear. "I'm Eddie" said Eddie. "And i'm Katie" said Katie. "Well, it's nice to meet you guys" said Leon. "So, when did you come to Springdale?" said Nate. "Oh, I came here last week, with my Uncle Bruno, his girlfriend Mia and his roommate Jerry" said Leon.

"Wow, that's nice" said Katie. "Well, i hope we can be good friends" said Nate. "Yeah, sure" said Leon. A moment later, after school, it started raining. "That's weird. I never heard about rain in the forecast" said Eddie. Nate is walking home, and the Rain keeps raining harder and harder. "Why is it keep being stormy out here?" said Nate. "Maybe there's a Yo-Kai Here" said Whisper. Nate took a Yo-Kai watch. "We'll know a second" said Nate. Then he spotted a Yo-Kai that looks like a cloud with eyes.

 **Chilly (MYSTERIOUS)**

Whisper gets out his Yo-Kai pad. "Oh, yes. that's Chilly, he's a Yo-Kai that makes strange weather" said Whisper. "We gotta stop him before we get blown across town" said Nate. He took out the metal for Blazion. "Come on out, my friend! Calling, Blazion! Yo-Kai medal, do your thing!" Nate started to summon Blazion

 **SUMMONING; BRAVE!**

 **Sumo shave!**

 **Flavo engrave**

 **Flash team'a Brave!**

 **BLAZION!**

"Blazion, you've gotta stop Chilly!" said Nate. Blazion agrees. As Blazion charges on Chilly, Chilly froze him on a block of ice. "Oh no, Blazion!" said Nate. Then he gets the medal for Jibanyan. "Come on out my friend! Calling, Jibanyan! Yo-Kai medal do your thing!" said Nate. he starts to summon Jibanyan

 **SUMMONING! CHARMING!**

 **Alarming!**

 **Boom, boom, walla, walla**

 **Dance, Dance, Charming!**

 **JIBANYAN!**

"Jibanyan, you've gotta stop Chilly" said Nate. "I've got this! Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan uses his paws of fury. But then, Chilly released another cold wind and Jibanyan was freezing cold. "S-S-So C-C-Cold" said Jibanyan. Meanwhile, Leon spotted Chilly with his Yo-Kai Watch prototype. And he put on his Yo-Kai glasses which look like sunglasses to look up Chilly. "Chilly, huh?" Then he took out the Yo-Kai Medal for Maleoknight.

 **SET ONE! BRAVE! (Repeated fiery guitar strung) LET'S GO, MALEOKNIGHT! (dial turns) SET TWO!**

 **Sumo shave!**

 **Flavo engrave**

 **Flash team'a Brave!**

 **MALEOKNIGHT!**

"Now what are we gonna do?" said Nate. A metallic figure struck Chilly. "I say my good sir, if you keep this up they will die of ammonia" said Maleoknight.

 **Maleoknight (BRAVE)**

"Another Yo-Kai?!" said Nate. Whisper looks him up on the Yo-Kai Pad. "Ah, here he is. His name is Maleoknight. He's a truly heroic Yo-Kai. Once he inspirits you, he makes you heroic" said Whisper. "Yeah, but where did he come from?" said Nate. "So. You know about the Yo-Kai too, Nate?" said Leon. Nate turns around and he sees Leon. "Wait a minute. Leon?" said Nate. Leon revealed that he has a Yo-Kai Watch. "A Yo-Kai Watch?! Impossible!" said Whisper. Maleoknight walk to Leon. "Allow me to take care of this ruffian, sire" said Maleoknight. "Well, you better need some of the assistance" said Leon. Then Leon took the medal out of Signibble and set it to the Yo-Kai Watch.

 **SET ONE! MYSTERIOUS (repeated violin) LET'S GO, SIGNIBBLE! SET TWO!"**

 **Boo-Shiggy, Boo-Shiggy**

 **Boogie-Woogie!  
Cling-Clang Delirious Mysterious!**

 **SIGNIBBLE!**

"Wait, a minute, that's Signibble!" said Nate. "Maleoknight, Signibble. Would you please?" said Leon. "As once, sire" said Maleoknight. Then Signibble agrees by saying 'zap zap'. They use their powers to stop Chilly and the sun came out. "Ah, that feels so much better" said Jibanyan. "I'm sorry, i'll stop with the weird weather now" said Chilly. Leon gets the medal for Chilly. "Whoa, you got his medal" said Nate. "Well... That's it" said Leon. "How did you- Why-" said Whisper. "Don't worry, i'll explain later. Come on, i'll show you" said Leon. They head to Leon's house. "Well, this is my place" said Leon. "Hey, Uncle B. I've got some friends over" Leon said to his Uncle. "Oh, well that's nice" said Bruno. "Hey, Uncle B, where's Jerry?" Leon said to Bruno. "Oh he's down stairs in his lab right now" said Bruno. They went down stairs. "Hey, Jerry i'm back" said Leon. "Hey, Leon. How you encounter any Yo-Kai yet?" said Jerry. "Yeah, but i'm not the only one who can see Yo-Kai, this is Nate. He has a Yo-Kai Watch too" said Leon. "Hmm, I've never remember building this model. Where did you get this?" Jerry said to Nate. "I've actually got that from my Yo-Kai butler, Whisper" said Nate. "Well, that was really pretty interesting. I've been reserching Yo-Kai activity and I want it to guve to to my professor. So can you think you can help me with Yo-Kai research?" said Jerry. "Sure, we can help" said Nate. "Once you get a medal, take a picture of it in my email" said Jerry. "Don't worry, Jerry, you can count on us" said Nate.

THE END.

* * *

 **Cast**

 **Johnny Yong Bosch/Nate Adams**

 **Joey D'Auria/Whisper**

 **Alicyn Packard/Jibanyan**

 **Melissa Hutchison/Katie Forester**

 **Brent Pendergrass/Eddie Archer**

 **Lyon Smith/Leon Wilson**

 **Billy Bob Thompson/Maleoknight**

 **Alanna Ubach/Chilly, Mia**

 **Chris Tallman/Bruno**

 **Daniel J. Edwards/Jerry**


	2. Yo-Kai Lazbear

It starts off at Leon's House. Leon is showing Nate around the house and he showed him his bedroom. "And this is my room. My laptop is over my desk and also my recording equipment. "You have recording equipment?" said Nate. "Yeah, I actually have a YouTube channel called Leon Gaming where I game for other people. Uncle has one too, and also he works for Sevan for some editing from that Power Rangers series. I can show you his office if you want to" Leon said to Nate. "Sure" said Nate. They walked into Bruno and Mia's office. "Hey Uncle B. I'm showing Nate around the office if that alright with..." Then Nate and Leon realized that Bruno and Mia are asleep. "Whoa! Looks like they're asleep" said Nate. "That's weird, it's only 12 PM" Then Leon realizes something. "Wait! Their deadline is in two hours!" said Leon. Leon tries to wake Bruno and Mia up. "Hey, Uncle B. Wake up!" Leon tried to wake up Bruno and Mia. "I wonder..." Nate used his Yo-Kai Watch to search for a Yo-Kai and he found a Yo-Kai that resembles to be a teddy bear wearing Pajamas and a nightcap and he's holding a blanket named Lazbear. Whisper shows up. "That's a Yo-Kai alright" said Whisper. "What exactly is he?" said Nate. Whisper scrolls through his Yo-Kai Pad. "Let see here... Ah-ha! His name is Lazbear" said Whisper.

 **Lazbear (MYSTERIOUS)**

"He makes the inspirited into a deep slumber" said Whisper when he read Lazbear's profile. "How are we suppose to wake him up?" said Nate. "I think I might have an idea" said Leon. Leon takes out the medal for Negatibuzz.

 **SET ONE! SHADY (HARD ROCK STURNG)**

 **LEON: LET'S GO, NEGATIBUZZ!  
SET TWO!**

 **Marvelously, gutsy free banshee, sing song, Shady!**

 **NEGATIBUZZ!  
**

"Hey, I know Negatibuzz!" said Nate. "Oh, your that kid from the dentist" said Negatibuzz. "Hey, Negatibuzz, can get to wake up Lazbear?" Leon questioned Lazbear. "I don't know if I can, but i'll try" said Negatibuzz. Negatibuzz flew to Lazbear. Then poked him with his nose. "What is it?" said Lazbear. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help you notice you were asleep" said Negatibuzz. Then Lazbear threw a blanket on Negatibuzz and he fell asleep. "Oh no, he got Negatibuzz!" said Leon. "Let's try to reason with him" said Nate. Nate takes out the medal for Hungramps. "Come on out, my friend! Calling, Hungramps! Yo-Kai Medal do your thing!" Nate summons Hungramps

 **SUMMONING, HEARTFUL!  
** **SPEEDY ARTFUL**

 **SING LA LA LA**

 **EVERYWHERE HEARTFUL!  
**

 **HUNGRAMPS!  
**

"Hey, Hungramps, can you try to Lazbear?" Nate said to Hungramps. Hungramps walked over to Lazbear. "Excuse me, why did you make these two humans fall asleep?" Hungramps said to Lazbear. "Everyone a rest, maybe they should sleep" said Lazbear. "There's no use, their deadline is almost over" said Leon. "Maybe they don't have to miss it" said Nate. Nate takes out the medal for Fidgephant. "Come on out my friend! Calling, Fidgephant! Yo-Kai medal, do your thing!" Nate summons Fidgephant.

 **SUMMONING, TOUGH!  
**

 **GRUFF, STUFF!  
**

 **ROUGH, BLUFF!  
RED BAN, JACKET STAND**

 **BLING BLANG TOUGH!  
FIDGEPHANT!  
**

"So much pressure, let it out" said Fidgephant. Fidgephant squirts out the liquid and made Bruno and Mia feel like they have to go to the bathroom. "Aw man, I think I drank too much soda after working!" said Bruno. Then Bruno and Mia head to the bathroom and exits out. "Phew, that was a close one" said Nate. "Tell me about it" said Whisper. "Wait, aren't we forgetting something?" said Leon. "I can't believe we forgot about Negatibuzz!" said Nate. "Fidgephant, can you give Negatibuzz a wake up call?" Nate said to Negatibuzz. "Wake up, time to let it out!" Fidgephant squirts liquid and Negatibuzz feels like going to the bathroom. After that. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't do it again" said Lazbear. "You know, you can sleep in my bed if you want to, it's a lot better then sleeping in the couch, as long you don't inspirit my family" Leon said to Lazbear. "You would? Thank you!" Then Lazbear gives Leon his Yo-Kai medal. Bruno and Mia are in a hurry. "Sorry Leon, we've better drop this off, Jerry's in charge, bye!" Bruno and Mia leaves. "Well, they're in a hurry" said Leon. "Honestly, who can blame them?" said Whisper.

 **RECAP TIME!  
** Whisper: Hey Nate, what did you meet today?

Nate: Let me see? Maleoknight and Lazbear

Whisper: Maleoknight is from the Brave Tribe and he makes the inspirited into a hero!

Woman: (Screams) Help me, i'm being robbed!

Man: Don't worry, i'll save you! (Saves women from being robbed)

Whisper: Well, time to go to bed, That's all for now!

* * *

 **Cast**

 **Johnny Yong Bosch/Nate Adams**

 **Joey D'Auria/Whisper**

 **Lyon Smith/Leon Wilson**

 **Alana Ubach/Mia**

 **Chris Tallman/Bruno**

 **Cathy Wesluck/Lazbear**


	3. Yo-Kai Melodi

**Before you know about the Yo-Kai, Melodi. Her name is pronounced (MEL-LOW-DEE) Enjoy the episode.**

It starts at the Springdale Elementary School Talent Show. It shows to Nate, Leon, and Katie in line, getting ready to perform their talent (except Nate). "I can't to see you perform, Leon. You too Katie" Nate said to his friends. "Thanks, i'm super pumped about playing my guitar. I've been practicing non-stop" Katie started playing the wrong notes from her guitar. "Okay, I don't wanna judge, but she is terrible at guitar" Leon whispered to Nate. "I was just thinking that" whispered Nate. "It's true. Some people could try their best at any talent, like, dancing or other kinds of talent" said Whisper. "Up next, we have Katie Forester" said Mr. Johnson. Katie came up stage, and then someone or something played a violin note and made Katie good at Guitar. Katie played guitar very good. "Wait a minute, I thought Katie's bad at guitar" said Leon. "Yeah. Katie never played guitar very good. Unless..." Nate used his Yo-Kai Watch to scan for a Yo-Kai and he found a Yo-Kai standing on a record player on one foot. The Yo-Kai resembles to have Caucasian skin, auburn hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, a pink ballerina dress, and ballet shoes, and she happens to play violin.

 **Melodi (CHARMING)**

"There she is. Standing on the record player" said Nate. "Do you know her, Whisper?" said Leon. Whisper starts to scroll through his Yo-Kai Pad. "Uh... Let me see. Ah-ha! Her name is Melodi. She's a Yo-Kai that makes people talented and musical" said Whisper when he read Melodi's profile. "No wonder Katie's good at guitar" said Nate. "Yes. She is responsible for talent-less people have talent out of nowhere at talent shows, competitions, and performances by cheating" said Whisper. "Well, we've gotta stop her!" said Nate. Katie stopped playing guitar and everyone applauds. "Way ago, Katie! Up next we have, Barnaby Bernstein!" Bear walks in stage and started to dance. "Time for a little melodic song for him" said Melodi. She begin to play violin and made Bear talented. "Oh no, she inspirited Bear!" said Leon. "We've gotta stop her now!" said Nate. Nate takes out the Yo-Kai medal for Jibanyan. "Come on out, my friend! Calling, Jibanyan! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!" Nate summons Jibanyan.

 **SUMMONING, CHARMING!**

 **Alarming!**

 **Boom, boom, walla, walla!**

 **Dance, dance, Charming!**

 **JIBANYAN!**

"Jibanyan, you've gotta stop Melodi!" Nate said to Jibanyan. "Awww. She's cute! It's not nice to attack someone who is pretty, meow" said Jibanyan. "Awww. He thinks i'm pretty. Maybe I think he deserves a song in his head" Melodi played violin and it hit Jibanyan and he started dancing. "What that?! I can't stop dancing!" said Jibanyan. Bear stopped dancing and everyone applaud. "Thank you, Bear. Next up, we have Sarah Sobel" Sarah walks up stage and begins to sing. "Time for a talent-less singer, to become orchestral beauty singer!" Melodi played violin and made Sarah a great singer and sang Open Your Eyes by Bea Miller. "Oh man... I've gotta do something! Oh wait, I know!" Leon takes out the Yo-Kai medal for Maleoknight.

 **SET ONE! BRAVE! (repeated fiery guitar strung) LET'S GO, MALEOKNIGHT! (dial turns) SET TWO!**

 **Sumo shave!**

 **Flavo engrave!  
Flash team'a Brave!**

 **MALEOKNIGHT!**

"What's your need my good sire?" questioned Maleoknight. "Maleoknight, you've got to stop Melodi from cheating!" Leon said to Maleoknight. "Cheating? Not on my watch for that young Ballerina!" said Maleoknight. "Who says I was cheating? How about this song stuck in your head?!" Melodi played violin and made Maleoknight dance. "Oh no! I can't stop dancing!" said Maleoknight. "Oh man... First Jibanyan, and now Maleoknight?! What are we gonna do, Whisper?" Nate said to Whisper. "Melodi is a hard one to crack, the first one is to stop her from playing her violin" explained Whisper. "Of course, I know!" said Leon. Leon takes out the medal for Chilly.

 **SET ONE! MYSTERIOUS! (repeated violin played) LET'S GO, CHILLY! (dial turns) SET TWO!  
**

 **Boo-Shiggy, Boo-Shiggy, Boogie-Woogie!  
Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious!**

 **CHILLY!**

"Hey, Chilly, you've gotta stop Melodi from cheating!" Leon said to Chilly. "Got it" Chilly flew over to Melodi. "Time to get frozen" said Chilly. He freezes Melodi. The effect wares off and Jibanyan and Maleoknight stopped dancing. "What just happened?" said Maleoknight. "I don't know" said Jibanyan. "Up next, we have Leon Wilson" said Mr. Johnson. "I gotta go. Try to unfreeze Melodi, 'kay? Good, thanks" Leon heads and started dancing very good with R&B music playing. "Alright then..." Nate takes out the medal for Blazion. "Come on out, my friend! Calling, Blazion! Yo-Kai medal, to your thing!" Nate summons Blazion.

 **SUMMONING, BRAVE!**

 **Sumo shave!**

 **Flavo engrave!**

 **Flash team'a Brave!**

 **BLAZION!  
**

"Hey, Blazion, can you unfreeze Melodi?" Nate said to Blazion. Blazion agrees and he unfroze Melodi. "Huh? What happened?" said Melodi. "Hey, Melodi. Look, it's not okay to cheat by making people have talent out of nowhere" Nate said to Melodi. "I'm sorry. It's just- I miss my owner so much..." Flashback starts with Melodi as a ballerina inside a music box, playing music for a little girl. "My owner, Stella, use to play my music inside my music box whenever she's scared, sad, or about to go to sleep. But one day, she lost me, and I was missing. And that's how I became a Yo-Kai. I wish I can see her one last time" Melodi told the story that how she became a Yo-Kai. "Well... I feel bad for you, Melodi" said Nate. The music stopped and Leon stopped dancing and everyone applaud. "Amazing, Leon! And now finally, we have Stella Martins!" said Mr. Johnson. Then a familiar looking 11-year-old girl with a violin walked in stage.

The girl played violin very good by playing My Immortal by Evanescence. "Is that..." said Melodi. Melodi realized the girl is actually her former owner, Stella. "You did it, Melodi!" said Whisper. "You've get to see Stella one last time!" said Nate. "Thank you" Melodi started tearing up and she gives Nate her Yo-Kai medal. the violin stopped playing. The audience applaud. "Hey, what happened?" said Leon. "I've got her Yo-Kai medal!" said Nate. "Cool" said Leon. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot. I promise, I will never cheat with people again, I promise" said Melodi. "That's good" said Leon. "Alright now, in first place is... Stella Martins" Stella walks up and receives a ribbon. "Looks like Stella won" said Nate. "Well... It's okay, maybe next year" said Leon. "Yeah. Next year, you'll win for sure" said Nate. Nate and Leon hears violin playing and it came from Melodi's violin playing. Nate and Leon started dancing. "Looks like we're dancing again" said Nate. "Not again!" said Leon. Melodi giggled.

 **RECAP TIME!**

Whisper: Hey Nate. What did you meet this time?  
Nate: I met... Chilly and Melodi!

Whisper: Melodi is from the Charming tribe and makes people have talent out of nowhere.

(Shows a talent-less girl playing the piano wrong and Melodi played violin and made the girl good at Piano)

Whisper: Well, time to go to bed, that's all for now!

* * *

 **Cast**

 **Johnny Yong Bosch/Nate Adams**

 **Joey D'Auria/Whisper**

 **Lyon Smith/Leon Wilson**

 **Melissa Hutchison/Katie Forester**

 **Alicyn Packard/Jibanyan**

 **Billy Bob Thompson/Maleoknight**

 **Alanna Ubach/Chilly**

 **Kate Higgins/Melodi**


End file.
